


Dentro de un millón de años

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Arguing, Jealousy, M/M, Promise, Romance, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto sabe que su relación con Jack nunca será fácil. Aun así, hay veces que su paciencia es llevada hasta el límite. Pero Jack tiene una perspectiva de las cosas muy diferente y sabe cómo conmover a Ianto y expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dentro de un millón de años

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In a million years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724984) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)



El joven agarró la mano que el otro hombre le tendía y trepó por las últimas rocas que le separaban del punto más alto de la colina. Al llegar arriba se sacudió el polvo de las perneras de los pantalones, se alisó la ropa, respiró hondo el aire fresco de la noche y miró a su alrededor con gesto hosco.

—Vale. ¿Me vas a decir ya qué hacemos aquí?

Su tono seco contrastaba con su acento, suave y melodioso.

—Oh, por dios, Ianto. Deja de quejarte. Eres joven y fuerte y la escalada no ha sido para tanto —dijo Jack con buen humor. Luego añadió: —La próxima vez traeré a Gwen.

Ianto frunció el ceño y le dedicó una mirada de odio.

—Gwen tiene el sentido común necesario para no dejarse traer a una colina perdida en medio de la nada, en medio del campo y, por si fuera poco, ¡en medio de la noche!

Jack lo miró con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos a lo “Capitán Harkness”, pero sus palabras aún reflejaban su buen humor.

—No es una colina, no es más que un montículo —dijo con paciencia.

—Te lo advierto, Jack, no te burles de mí —dijo Ianto avanzando un paso y levantando un dedo.

Jack permaneció impasible.

—Y yo que creía que esto iba a ser una experiencia romántica y privada en un lugar apartado y a salvo de miradas ajenas… Definitivamente, tendría que haber traído a Gwen.

Ianto se rió sin humor.

—No, ¿sabes a quién tendrías que haber traído? ¡A TU AMIGO EL SARGONITA! —gritó el joven agitando el dedo ante los ojos azules de su amante.

Jack suspiró ruidosamente, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y se miró las botas. A Ianto le molestó mucho advertir que Jack parecía fastidiado pero en absoluto arrepentido.

—Ianto, te lo he explicado unas doce veces, los protocolos sargonitas…

—¡Al diablo los protocolos sargonitas! ¡ESTAMOS EN LA TIERRA, JACK! Y no conozco ningún protocolo de ningún país de este planeta que “obligue” a los diplomáticos a acostarse con los representantes de la ley de otros países.

—¡Eh! ¡Yo no me he acostado con el sargonita! —replicó Jack, ofendido.

Ianto bufó y se apoyó las manos en las caderas.

—¡Poco te ha faltado! Os habéis pasado tres días soltándoos indirectas obscenas y restregándoos cuanto habéis podido. ¿O crees que soy idiota? ¡Por dios, a Gwen casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas y Tosh se ha ruborizado tanto que no creo que recupere su color normal! ¡Si hasta Owen estaba alucinando!

Jack desvió la mirada. Ianto tenía razón, en cierto modo. El representante de la ley sargonita que había llegado a la Tierra persiguiendo a un criminal fugitivo había resultado tener un carácter muy parecido al del Capitán Harkness y ambos se habían pasado los últimos días flirteando hasta la extenuación entre ellos y con todo bicho viviente. Jack había declarado que los sargonitas eran un pueblo justo y responsable y que su obligación era ayudar al alienígena a encontrar al criminal fugado. Así que Torchwood al completo se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a la misión. Aunque para el equipo había quedado claro que la dedicación de su jefe había sido mucho mayor. Durante el tiempo que el policía extraterrestre había permanecido con ellos, había tonteado y hasta acosado a las chicas, había intentado meter mano a Owen, había desarrollado una odiosa afición por pellizcar las mejillas de Ianto (y, en una ocasión, el culo) y, por supuesto, se había lanzado junto con Jack a un juego desenfrenado de flirteos y provocaciones. Habían sido tres días demenciales.

—Repetiré por última vez que ambos, rastreador y criminal, se han marchado a Sargon para siempre, que Torchwood ha actuado correctamente y con eficacia, y que las relaciones entre ambos mundos son buenas.

Ianto emitió una risa estrangulada.

—Y tan buenas…

—Y no pasó nada —añadió Jack lentamente, inclinándose un poco hacia el joven.

Ianto miró a Jack de frente, pensativo, con las manos aún sobre sus caderas. Era su manera de reflexionar profundamente. Sabía que Jack no iba a cambiar, eso era imposible. Si lo hiciera, dejaría de ser Jack. Y él quería a Jack tal como era. Solo que a veces se sentía tan estúpido haciéndose a un lado mientras su amante deslumbraba al mundo con su sonrisa galáctica y emitía señales sexuales a diestro y siniestro, como una puñetera estrella de neutrones, que se preguntaba cuál era su papel en esa relación. Pero lo cierto era que el propio Ianto había respondido a una de esas señales. Y Jack le guardaba una extraña fidelidad… aunque salpicada de coqueteos descarados. Suspiró profundamente. Una cosa era cierta: desde que Ianto se había rendido a la evidencia, había reconocido que lo que sentía por su jefe era lo más fuerte que había sentido en su vida por otra persona, y ambos habían disfrutado durante toda la noche de una sesión de sexo de una naturaleza que el joven galés no hubiera podido imaginar ni en mil años en la madriguera de Jack, el Capitán no se había acostado con nadie más. Al menos, en la Tierra. Ianto no podía responder por ese tiempo que Jack había pasado fuera, persiguiendo a su Doctor. El Capitán aún parecía afectado cuando alguien intentaba sacar el tema, así que era evidente que no había sido un tiempo feliz. Y eso, unido a la ferocidad con que ambos reanudaron sus encuentros después, quería decir que Jack no había tenido sexo en mucho tiempo. O, tal vez, lo había tenido pero… No, esa idea le revolvía el estómago y le provocaba dolor en los huesos. Si alguna vez Jack estaba preparado, se lo contaría. De momento, solo podía hacerse a la idea de que Jack era como era y ya está. Tenía que aceptarlo si no quería pasarse el resto de su vida patéticamente celoso.

—En fin —dijo Ianto. Carraspeó—. Supongo que no se puede luchar contra los elementos.

—Bien —dijo Jack con su sonrisa más soberanamente deslumbrante y empezó a sacar algo del bolsillo interior se su abrigo.

—Pero —añadió Ianto aún con el entrecejo fruncido—… no quiero volver a oír una palabra sobre ese maldito sargonita.

—Muerto y enterrado —dijo Jack con alegría, levantando un objeto casi esférico, metálico y del tamaño un huevo de avestruz ante el rostro de Ianto.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Ahora lo verás.

—¡Eh! ¡Eso estaba en la sección de cosas por catalogar que han venido por la Fisura! Tosh y yo íbamos a estudiarlo la próxima semana —Ianto sintió que su enfado crecía otra vez—. ¡O sea que la regla de no sacar objetos alienígenas de Torchwood no te incluye a ti! ¡En realidad, no te incluye ninguna!

El Capitán sacudió la cabeza, exasperado.

—¡Dios, Ianto, ya está bien! ¿Vas a dejar que te enseñe esto o vamos a estar discutiendo aquí hasta el amanecer?

Ianto respiró profundamente y asintió. Jack, sujetando el objeto con la mano derecha, tomó con la otra la mano de Ianto y la puso también en contacto con el huevo metálico. No retiró la suya, que siguió cubriendo la de Ianto. El calor que transmitía la piel del Capitán le subió por el brazo y lo inundó como un bálsamo, acabando de calmar sus ánimos y el joven se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto lo había echado de menos, hasta qué punto podría soportar los escarceos de Jack solo por ocupar un lugar en su corazón, en su cama, o en su infinita vida. Era casi miserable, pero era así. Los ojos de Ianto, distraídos, recorrieron el rostro hermoso y perfecto de Jack: su pelo imposible, sus ojos claros y luminosos, sus facciones, sus labios, esos labios que parecían actuar con inteligencia propia cada vez que recorrían su cuerpo entero trazando dibujos intrincados que parecían arcanos hechizos de protección tatuados sobre su piel…

—¡Au! —Ianto se quejó al sentir una pequeña quemazón en la palma de su mano que lo arrancó de su ensoñación—. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Esto es un ybaq-lyb. Acaba de tomar una muestra de tu sangre y tu ADN.

—¿Una muestra de m…? ¡SI HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ QUE NECESITA UN ANÁLISIS DE SANGRE, ESE ES USTED, SEÑOR!

—¡BASTA YA, IANTO! NO PASÓ NADA, ¡NADA!

—¡Vale! Vale… Está bien… Ya está. Ni una palabra más —Ianto hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse—. Tienes mi sangre y mi ADN, y ahora ¿qué?

Jack lo miró un instante, algo enfurruñado, pero enseguida su buen humor volvió a encender una sonrisa dulce en su cara.

—También ha tomado una muestra mía. Dentro de mil años, los humanos inventarán los ybaq-lyb. Será un tiempo oscuro en que temerán por su futuro como raza y crearán estos objetos con el fin de preservar la información a toda costa, tomando las muestras y lanzando estas cosas al espacio. Pero las amenazas pasarán pronto y nunca los utilizarán para eso. Los humanos se desperdigarán por toda la galaxia y entonces estos objetos tendrán otro uso. Se modificarán para poder contener la información completa de dos seres, no importa su sexo ni su raza, ni siquiera su especie… simplemente, dos seres que quieren permanecer juntos durante toda la eternidad… dos seres que se aman. Los humanos elegirán una pequeña estrella amarilla al otro lado de la Vía Láctea, una estrella muy joven que arderá durante millones y millones de años y programarán estos objetos para lanzarlos al espacio y navegar en el vacío hasta encontrar esa estrella. Una vez allí, la orbitarán durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo, alimentándose de la energía solar, formando un fino anillo a su alrededor. Será como un registro eterno, como los matrimonios que se escribían en las biblias familiares hace siglos.

La voz de Jack se extinguió y Ianto fue consciente de que se había quedado helado. Tenía la piel de gallina y los ojos como platos, fijos en el huevo metálico que los dos hombres sostenían. Las estrellas resplandecían sobre ellos en la noche fresca, sin nubes, y las luces de Cardiff brillaban a sus pies. Jack Harkness, el impenitente viajero del tiempo, sinvergüenza intergaláctico y héroe inmortal… ¿acababa de declararle su amor eterno? ¿Acababa de pedirlo en… una especie de matrimonio? Ianto parpadeó e intentó tragar saliva, pero su garganta estaba seca. Los sentimientos que lo embargaron le dieron tanto miedo que intentó buscar un escape.

—¿Cuántos de estos habrá por ahí con tu ADN en el futuro? —preguntó en voz baja, simulando un enojo que no sentía.  
Jack se acercó a él hasta que sus frentes casi se tocaron. El objeto, cálido bajo su contacto, seguía entre ellos y parecía vibrar.

—Ianto… —dijo Jack con voz muy suave. No se había ofendido y lo miraba con una ternura un poco triste que el joven sabía que pertenecía a la parte más humana y más pura de Jack—. Es la primera vez que tengo un ybaq-lyb en mis manos, te lo prometo. 

—Te creo —se apresuró a contestar Ianto, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

—Y te prometo que no lo haré nunca más.

Los dos hombres se miraron y, lentamente, juntaron sus labios en un beso largo y profundo. El objeto vibró suavemente entre sus manos, las manos de los dos, y empezó a brillar. Cuando Jack y Ianto se separaron, Jack sonrió.

—Me refiero a lo de mandar cápsulas de amor al espacio…

Ianto no pudo remediar una carcajada. Bastardo sinvergüenza…

—Tranquilo, te he entendido. Así que… ¿no traerás a Gwen?

—No, me temo que no —dijo Jack riendo también.

Jack sujetó el huevo con una mano y abrazó a Ianto con su brazo libre. Ianto pasó el suyo por debajo del abrigo del Capitán, estrechándole la cintura.

—La cápsula tiene nuestros ADN y nuestras muestras de sangre. También está cargada con sentimientos, recuerdos, emociones y, de alguna manera con imágenes. La tecnología para leerlas no existirá hasta dentro de miles de años, pero está preparada para iniciar su viaje hasta esa estrella lejana. En realidad, si te das cuenta, esta será la primera en llegar…

Ianto asintió. Sentía tanta emoción que no podía hablar. Jack siguió hablando y su voz parecía como una canción en la noche de Gales, en aquel rincón mágico de la Tierra.

—Ianto, yo no sé cuánto tiempo voy a vivir… pero estoy seguro de una cosa: si alguien, dentro de un millón de años, encuentra esto y siente la curiosidad de leerlo, sabrá cómo te quiero. Y yo, dentro de un millón de años, esté donde esté, vivo o muerto… te seguiré queriendo igual.

Ianto miró a Jack muy serio. El capitán notó cómo el brazo del otro hombre se aferraba con más fuerza a su cuerpo. 

—Yo tampoco sé cuánto voy a vivir… Pero dentro de un millón de años… es probable que te siga queriendo. 

Ambos rieron. Entonces Jack, lleno de orgullo y de amor por su joven galés, alzó la mano hacia el cielo. El pequeño artefacto vibró, giró y resopló y, con un destello de colores, salió disparado hacia las estrellas. Le esperaba un viaje larguísimo y una existencia aún más larga, orbitando una estrella, como testigo inmortal de un amor infinito, sincero y poco común entre dos seres únicos. Jack la siguió con la mirada, sonriendo como un niño, hasta que el pequeño milagro tecnológico se perdió entre las estrellas. Ianto miró de reojo a su Capitán, conmovido, enamorado y feliz, y luego, con disimulo, se secó una lágrima pequeñita. 

—Allá va —dijo Jack, emocionado, sin parar de sonreír.

Ianto miró a su alrededor. No había dejado de abrazar a Jack.

—Antes has dicho que es un lugar apartado de miradas ajenas, ¿verdad? 

—Sí…

—¿Nadie suele venir por aquí?

—No, ¿por q…

Jack no pudo acabar la frase porque la lengua de Ianto, ávida y resuelta, se había colado en su boca, y sus manos se aventuraban ya, la una por debajo de su camisa y la otra, desentrañando el mecanismo de la hebilla de su cinturón. Jack podría tener la fama de ser el mejor polvo de la galaxia, pero la audacia y la imaginación de Ianto lo hacían estremecerse y delirar con no poca frecuencia. Jack abrazó a Ianto y correspondió sus besos y sus caricias. La ciudad estaba en calma, la noche era fresca y clara, sobre ellos brillaban las estrellas y, cuando la mano de Ianto descendió, casi reptando, por la columna vertebral de su amante, hacia abajo, valiente, hasta alcanzar su objetivo, Jack rompió a reír y exclamó:

—Creía que esto sería una buena idea, ¡pero parece que va a ser incluso mejor de lo que pensaba!


End file.
